Supposed To
by paddywhacked
Summary: Based off the indie film "Social Misfits". Jason knows that he's been changed by his stay at Camp Resurrection...but there's someone he needs to prove it to. A one-shot (for the moment) song fic to "Underneath Your Clothes" by Shakira. Formerly under a di


The Song Lyrics are Underneath Your Clothes by Shakira. Jason belongs to the creators of Social Misfits. I don't claim ownership to him… ( But Jessi is mine, please don't use her without my permission. Please read and review.

_You're a song  
Written by the hands of god  
Don't get me wrong cause  
This might sound to you a bit odd  
But you own the place  
Where all my thoughts go hiding  
And right under your clothes  
Is where I find them  
_  
"Jessi… there's someone here to see you!" Mrs. Lennox called up the stairs to her daughter. Her expression wasn't happy, as she wasn't glad to see the boy who was waiting just outside the doorway.

"If it's Michael I don't want to see him! Tell him I hate him! I loathe him! I wish he was dead!" A voice yelled down the stairs.

"It's not Michael. It's…someone else."

"Oh…be right down mommy!" Jessi yelled. She got up from her bed and ran over to her bedroom mirror to fix her hair. It was her natural dirty blond color for the first time in 6 months, and she was still getting used to it. She finally decided to pull it back in a simple ponytail. She pulled at her sundress to straighten it before running down the stairs.

_Underneath Your Clothes  
There's an endless story  
_  
"Who is it, Mom… Jason?"

"Hey… how're you Jessi?"

"Oh my god! Jason! I can't believe it's you! It's been forever!" Jessi threw her arms around his neck and smiled.

"Jessica dear would you please take this inside… I don't want the neighbors to see a Neo-Nazi on our front steps." Mrs. Lennox muttered, shifting anxiously from one foot to the other. Jessi made a face and pulled Jason inside the house.

"Come on… we'll go up to my room… I'm a big girl mom, I'm 21 I think I can handle myself. Come on Jay." She took his hand and led him forcefully up the stairs and into her room.

"So… how long has it been?" She sighed, falling back on to her bed. Jason looked around the room… it hadn't changed since they had gone out in Junior High.

"It's been almost a year now… so how have you been?"

"As good as can be expected I guess… Mom's such a pain since I moved back in. You?"

"Alright… that Camp Resurection shit was a little tough."

"Mmm… I can imagine from the letter you sent me after you got out…I still have it in my desk. God… it's weird being in here with you now that we… now that you… I mean…"

"Yah… I know."

_There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey  
_  
"Why did we break up anyways Jay? Do you even remember?"

"Honestly? No… not at all. It was probably something stupid…we fought over the dumbest things."

"Yeah… yeah we did."

"So…"

"So…"

Jason leaned in slowly, just as he was close enough to touch his lips to Jessi's she slipped away, with an uncomfortable laugh.

"Umm… you wanna hear some music?"

"What's wrong? We used to kiss all the time."

_Because of you  
I forgot the smart ways to lie  
Because of you  
I'm running out of reasons to cry  
When the friends are gone  
When the party's over  
We will still belong to each other  
_  
"But this isn't the same… we aren't kids anymore Jay. It's time to grow up… you never loved me the way I love you."

"The way you…?"

"Goddammit! You know what I meant."

"Really? Do I?" Jason leaned in again before she could protest and pressed his lips firmly to hers. She struggled for a moment before allowing herself to relax into the kiss.

"See… things haven't changed at all. And as far as not loving you… I was 16. What does a 16 year old know?" He smiled before kissing her again.

_Underneath Your Clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey_

"I'm not supposed to love you… you're everything I'm not supposed to love. God… you're a fucking Nazi, Jason. Why the fuck do I feel like this?"

"Fuck supposed to… what you feel can't be wrong."

Jessi slipped one hand up his shirt and ran a nail down his abdomen. She smiled at his sharp intake of breath.

_I love you more than all that's on the planet  
Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing  
You know it's true  
Oh baby it's so funny  
You almost don't believe it  
As every voice is hanging from the silence  
Lamps are hanging from the ceiling  
Like a lady to her good manners  
I'm tied up to this feeling  
_  
"And what after this Jay… we have to think about the future… is this just another… if this only another fling to you I understand… I'd just like to know."

"You were never a fling to me Jessi… you're my everything. My everything. Unless you don't want me."

Jessi wrapped her arms around him possessively, resting her head on his chest. "No… mine." She whispered, before pushing Jason back on the bed with a mischievous grin.

_Underneath Your Clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey_

"No… mine." He replied, with a smile as hit the pillows. "Mine forever."

_For being such a good girl_


End file.
